Wrong Number
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: Blaine sends a text to the wrong number, but could that wrong number have been the person he's been searching for?


Hey! Running a little late. I'll be there in 5. Order me a drink?

_Hi. Um wrong number maybe?_

Oops yep sorry about that (:

_That's quite alright._

Okay.. So what's up?

_Haha. Um school._

Neat! I go to NYU (:

_Free period?_

We can go with that..

_Haha so what's your name? If I may ask._

I already told you where I go to school! I don't need you to STALK ME!

_I'm certainly no murderer.. Mwahaha!_

Calling the cops as we speak!

_Tell 'em I say hi! They know me (;_

Blaine.

_Excuse me? _

My name is Blaine.

_Interesting.. _

Oh my god.

_Hahahaha!_

So what's your name?

_How old are you?_

Why can't you answer anything?

_Because I'M smart!_

): Please...

_Fine. I go to NYADA (;_

Didn't ask that..

_I know._

I'm 21.

_I know._

Um why?

_Haha if I tell you my name, you'll know me. :D_

Oh no.. Um.. Sebastian is that you? Did you delete your number from my phone!?

_Sebastian. Wow. Haven't heard that name in a while._

Chandler?

_Hahahaha no! That's my boyfriend though!_

Wow. Um Wes?

_No... Why is my number deleted from your phone? I bet it's the only one. That kind of makes me want to cry._

Who is this!?

_I'll answer to 20 questions. You ask, yes or no answers. I answer honestly._

Did you go to high school in Lima Ohio?

_Yes._

Did you go to Dalton Academy?

_Um. yes and no. _

Did you go to WMHS?

_Yes._

Were you apart of the New Directions?

_Yessss:D_

Are you a boy?

_Yep._

Oh my god.

_Yeah..._

Do you still have my number?

_mmhmm.._

Do you miss me..?

_Everyday._

It can't be you..

_Sorry if you wanted someone else._

Kurt.

_Yeah._

CHAPTER 2

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you ever call me before?" Blaine asked as he sipped his coffee. A Medium Drip as always.

"Because, after you broke up with me, and threw my bedside lamp at me, I figured you wouldn't want to talk.." I said looking past his head to see my boyfriend walk in. Great. Don't see me. Please. Yes he walked away.

"Kurt? Are you listening?" Blaine asked. Oops no.

"Yes sorry. Um.. What did you say?" I asked, feeling kind of ashamed.

He nodded and said "Well, I was mad. You were cheating on me."

"Lies." I interrupted.

"Just think, the love of your life cheating on you with some slut." He continued.

"Like you with Sebastian!" I said raising my eyebrows. He glared at me, but continued.

"It hurts, Kurt. A lot. But after I heard you got into NYADA, I was sad. That I couldn't give you a second chance. Then I came to New York, remembering you were here. I got into a good college, and everyday I searched for you. I've finally found you."

Blaine reached out and grabbed my hand. God did I miss his hand. His warmth.

"Hey Kurt!" I heard someone say. Great I get snapped out of my trance once again.

"Chandler!" I said smiling and removing my hand from Blaine's.

"Hi Blaine. Haven't seen you in a while!" Chandler said taking the seat next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

I stared at Blaine, as he looked back and forth between us. I wanted to say so badly that this just started a few months ago.

His expression turned from mad, to sad, back to mad in a matter of seconds. "I have to get back to work. Nice talking with you Kurt." Blaine said as he got up and left.

I felt like crying. Like punching myself in the face.

"So my love, want to go back to your apartment? We can watch a movie, snuggle." Chandler said kissing my cheek.

I took a deep breath, trying to forget this day. "Of course sweetheart." I said kissing him on the lips quickly.

CHAPTER 3

Thanks for the warning.

_I already told you I was dating Chandler._

I knew you were cheating on me.

_Never. Blaine I loved you. I loved you so much that when you threw that lamp at me I had prayed it would hit my head so I could die. I couldn't live with out you._

Looks like your fine now.

_We started dating about 4 months ago. _

Cool.

_After we broke up, I told Chandler that if he ever talked to me again I'd shoot him. I was dead serious._

I'm dating Sebastian.

_Oh... Cool..._

Yup. Though.. Fine I can't be mean forever, can I tell you something?

_Anything._

Sebastian hit me last night, because I wouldn't.. You know.. With him..

_He.. Wow. Im so sorry sweety!_

It's okay.. I'm breaking up with him tonight because of that..

_Oh, I'm sorry!_

It's okay. There wasn't really any 'spark' left anyway.

_Yeah.. _

So what are you doing?

_Um, just watching a movie._

Cool. At your apartment?

_Mmhmm_

Can I join..?

_Um, Chandler's here.._

Oh.. Does he know you're talking to me?

_Yes he does. He's watching the conversation.. _

Oh. HEY CHANDLER BABY I MISS YOU! LOVE YOU GURL (:

_Dear god._

Hahahahahahahahahaha

_Oh no.._

What

_If you want to steal my baby away from me, you can certainly try. He's mine and will always be mine. Got it? And I won't throw a lamp at him if I find out he's cheating. (; -C_

Wow what a loser. And selfish. Hah glad I'm not dating you.

_Hah. Um thank's Blaine.._

That was to Chandler!

_I know.._

Sorry...

_So anyway, you can come if you'd like.. Or we can do something else some other time._

Some other time please.

_Alrighty. Well I have to go.. Bye!_

Bye.

CHAPTER 4

"This is so fun! I'm totally glad you could come over!" I said taking a sip of diet coke.

"I know right? I've missed spending time with you!" Blaine said snuggling up against me. I've missed his warmth. His smell. His lips. NO!

"Me too!" I said back, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer, letting his head rest on my chest.

"I've missed this." He whispered. I could hear the sadness in his voice. He really did miss me.

"Me too..." I whispered back. WHY DID I SAY THAT!? Oh my god he's looking at me. His face is two inches from mine. Oh my god his eyes closed. He's leaning in. What do I do. Oh my god!

His lips are as warm as I remember. He always tastes like coffee, ooh and right now he also tastes like chocolate. How long has this been? It feels like forever.

He cupped my face with his right hand, deepening the kiss a little. I played back, by doing my famous move. I licked his bottem lip, and right as I did I heard him moan then felt his mouth drop completly open. This is my chance.

Oh my god what am I doing? I pulled back fast realizing we were making out.

"We shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry." I said getting up and pacing. "I have a boyfriend. And I don't want to cheat on him. Was that cheating? Oh my gosh!"

I placed my fingers to my temples, then felt arms wrap around my waist. Oh how I've missed that.

"It's okay my love. I won't tell anyone, and neither will you. I can wait for my turn with you okay?" Blaine said putting his hands in my front pockets.

"Blaine I am not a toy." I said putting my hands on his.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that Kurt!" He said. I felt bad. I knew he missed me as bad as I've been missing him. Ugh this is so hard.

"I know. Blaine you have no idea how hard this is for me." I said laying my head back and resting it on Blaine's shoulder.

He kissed my cheek then said "I know. This is hard for me too. If I had never broken up with you.." His voice started to crack and I could tell he was about to cry. "Then we could have been married. Kurt. Married."

Now I was the one about to cry. "I can't just come back to you. As much as I'd like to, I can't. I have a boyfriend, and I really like him. Gosh this is so hard." As I said that I actually did start to cry.

"Sweety don't cry." Blaine said.

"Blaine you're crying too!" I said turning around and kissing him. I felt the tears stop, on both of us.

"Please don't make this harder than it is Kurt." Blaine said pulling back. We stood there for a moment. Silence filled the air.

"I should go... Bye!" Blaine said walking, nearly running out of my apartment.

"Gee thanks. Bye." I mumbled to myself.

CHAPTER 5

Sorry for running out..

_Don't be. _

I am

_Blainee_

I miss you.

_Blaine.._

Sorry...

_I'm with Chandler._

It's been 20 minutes Kurt! Was he there the whole time?

_Of course not!_

K.

_How old did you say you were?_

21, you? Why?

_22. Wanna go get a few drinks tonight? You can stay here after. There's a bar down the street from my apartment. We can walk there. (:_

Who all is going?

_Chandler is leaving town for a few days. He's leaving like in an hour._

It's a date!(:

_Mmhmm.._

CHAPTER 6

"Kurt stop drinking! You've had about ten shots! That is enough." Blaine told me trying to pry the drink from my hands.

"Blaine Andersmonnn. I have had... have had... I always have more than this!" I slurred out grabbing the drink back and gulpping it.

"God Kurt." Blaine said, then telling the bar tender not to give me anymore drinks even if he asks.

"Blaineeee did you drink?" I asked staring at his full beer bottle.

He nodded "This is my thirteenth one..." He looked at the floor as he said that.

"You're more drunk than I am!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked I yelled then relaxed.

"Why yes but I hide it well." He said in a British accent, then in the same accent asked the bar tender for a few shots of some odd looking drink. Everything looks odd looking right now though.

After Blaine drowned all the shots his British accent was more fluent.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked him nearly fall off my chair with laughter.

"Like what my queen?" He said kissing my hand. Oh my god he's so drunk. Then again I am too.

"Come on we're going home." I said pulling him out the door.

Once we got home Blaine ripped off his shirt and started grinding against me. "Blaine. Blaine. BLAINE! Stop it right now!" I yelled trying to push him off.

He started to unbutton my shirt then said "Let it happen baby. Come on, you remeber before, we'd go out to drink then come home and have fun."

"Blaine I have a boyfriend! Blaine stop this is considered rape!" I screamed pushing him to the floor then stepping away.

He looked up at me with his famous puppy dog eyes and screamed "You're just too self absorbed in your own life that you won't even realize that other people love you! You're a peice of-"

"Blaine get out!" I yelled tears falling out of my eyes. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave."

He took a deep breath then grabbed his shirt and left.

CHAPTER 7

_Blaine?_

_Please answer.._

_I'm sorry I kicked you out yesterday!_

_Blaine I am so sorry._

Would you stop!? The ringing is killing my head!

_It's been 7 hours. Is you're hangover gone?_

I guess. What do you want?

_I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I just didn't know what to do. _

Yeah.

_Blaine I really am sorry.._

Why did you do it?

_I figured if I didn't.. I'd actually let it go furthur..._

We could have

_No.. Blaine it isn't like it used to be. We can't do that stuff anymore. Maybe it wasn't good that we met again. Maybe. Maybe we should just say our goodbye's again. For good this time._

Kurt please don't do this.

_I'm sorry Blaine. Bye._

I love you.


End file.
